


Morning Ineffible

by SKitchune



Series: DenAme/AmeDen Late RP Week Challenge and Christmas Specials!! [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom!Denmark, Conversation, Drawn-out orgasm, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, No control over orgasm, Southern!Alfred, Sweet, Sweet!Alfred, Thorough fucking, reflections, top!alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKitchune/pseuds/SKitchune
Summary: Part 7 of 8! Dawn! The opposite of Dusk (part 2). Matthias gets lost in thought as he gets fucked beautifully by his tender lover. Fluff ensues soon after in the crisp morning air of a closely approaching winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time in ao3 but I'm quite old in the fandom!! Hope to start posting works here quite often!!
> 
> This is a very late birthday and Christmas present to one of my friends! Sorry it took so long, college happened.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Comment. Suggest. Follow.

Matthias felt his mouth drop open to a wordless moan. He had his face and arm on the headboard of the bed and his legs spread wide and digging down the soft cushions of the mattress. Every throw of his head and shudder of his body and flinch of his face were beautifully enveloped in the magical light of the dawning sun.

He could hear the hooves of cattle and horses rolling down the pastures already, the clucks of chicken leading their chicks, pigs splashing in the mud, and—

" _That's it baby, nice and slow, sweetheart...you beaut._ " Was the husky, rich baritone tickling his ears with comforting nonsense and honest declarations of adoration.

Callused hands, strong yet unbelievably warm, capable, and comforting, ran under his loose jersey, adding more heat to his hot and muscled flesh. He was blushing red down to his chest and covered with large kiss marks of fiery morning passion. It felt impossibly heavy as hot flashes of pleasure jolt his body with each stroke on his prostate, yet he craved more.

Shuddering, his strength crumbles completely. The sweat had made his hair cling to his forehead, covering his eyes partly. A lone tear rolls down his cheek, reminiscent to a falling star. He was still unbearably sensitive from after the first rounds, stifling his sobs.

One hand guides his face to the side while another plays with his robust chest. Soft but prickly lips kiss away his tears, letting him fall gracelessly to the man's firm control. Each small gesture was done deep with endearment, with reverence to the perfection he sees him as.

Their lips meet each other, tongues tangling as their limbs do. He suddenly feels lighter, like every caress brings him high up to the clouds just to be enchanted by his lover's bewitching kiss.

" _Y'like that, beautiful?_ " The man's drawl was spicy against his swollen lips. He nods shakily, whimpers instead, at a loss for any words. His large cock thrusts deeper and faster, enough that he was bouncing. 

A man as large as him doesn't simply bounce but then again it was a living statue beyond perfection, a god with rich copper-gold hair, warm-colored skin, and deep-ocean-blue eyes, making love to him.

He gasps, one arm going around his chest and holding onto his shoulder; the other snaking up his muscular arms, teasing his ticklish armpit till he was breathless before settling to intertwine their fingers together.

" _Is this what ya want?, darlin'?_ " Yes. Not in the eons he had lived had he felt this kind of love. A love that made him see his own beauty, down to the last inch of his skin. Not in all his life had he felt that he could do the same to someone else.

Suddenly, he croaked. Something swelled in his chest and it hurt so bad he needed it out. "What do I make you feel?"

The thrusting, the mind-numbing, addictive, whole-making pleasure stopped instantly. The hair of the man's crotch tickles his back side. The faint hair and the bumpy scars of his hard-earned chest rub against his drenched and scar-littered back, large biceps press against his hairy chest.

It was impossibly and torturously warm as it was silent. He could feel sweat roll between, from, onto them. He wanted to let go, maybe he had said too much. So many thoughts were suddenly burdening his heart. 

" _Loved._ " He answers, before Matthias feels the body above him melt on top of him. "Sexy. Cute. Funny. Smart. Precious. Special." 

Matthias was gasping as a slow rhythm started. He hides his head in his arms but he couldn't stop his throat from lurching up desperate noises when lips marked his nape red. He tenses, whining from trying to keep himself from cumming. 

" _Safe. Protected... **fuck**...Useful._ " The other says each with a thrust that was not too gentle. He begs him to go faster, because he wants to get lost in this little pocket of reality shared by them.

Perfect teeth nibble the shell of his ear. He could feel another set of tears rolling. " _I love you, Matthias. I wish there's a better word to describe how I feel about you...but then that won't be enough..._ "

He chuckles and Matthias feels the beginnings of a giggle too but he's overtaken by the urge to thrust himself back. His back arches, his hands curl around the wood and his strong arms straighten, rigidly keeping himself from collapsing on the headboard, after a particularly strong thrust. The man had thrust just right and he wanted to savor the pressure on his gland. He grabs the man's head from behind, tugging on his golden hair as he sobbed.

Arms cradle him, rocking him as he gently settles down, still squirming, still shaking. How could a simple kiss and a good-natured pat on the shoulder turn into this? This hot, mind-numbing, nerve-wrecking, body-straining, honest-to-God soul-completing sex.

" _Perfect...Complete. Just...whole, I guess._ " Lips trail his jaw and his mind goes a little hazy. He cries out impulsively, whole being quaking with each tender moment. 

" _Doing wonderful...don't hold back._ " Teeth sink into the meat between his neck and shoulder. He cries louder, biting his lips and grinding behind him more. 

His hot, velvety walls tightened around the large member spearing him. Something knots hard above his groin. It felt like something was milking him from the inside, almost like squeezing. The heat and the pressure pooling on him got him breathing harder and faster, unabashedly mixed in with his cries. 

The shuddering grunts behind him meant that his love was just as close. The sound of slapping skin increases intensity, loud enough to ride with the duet of needy, loud moans. 

"Please...p-p-" his moans are muffled by succulent lips, catching his sobs and his pleads, answering them truthfully and completely. A hand strokes his large cock slowly yet firmly. 

His balls draw up and tighten. His eyes roll up and squeeze shut. His heart hits on his ribs harder than a freight train ramming an elastic wall. 

" _ALFRED!!! AL-AL!_ " He cries out, before roaring loudly as he spills his first stream of his seed to the sheets. He sobs when he feels sudden warmth spilling into his swollen hole. He tenses when the sensation caused him to push out the second jet of cum.

" _Matthias..._ " His name falling from trembling lips sounded so revered like a holy prayer for only the most holy of occasions, as he was being milked dry by every nudge on his prostrate.

He's lost control of his orgasm, lost in reliving the experience of being at the very edge of orgasm and spilling his first shot with every stroke of Alfred's divine endowment. A hand grabs his moppy crown of pale gold and through the consuming darkness, he felt heat invade his mouth and light burst behind his eyes. It makes him whine, his cock still pumping out his seed in time with Alfred's deliberate strokes. 

Alfred continues to fuck him, rutting deep to ride out the all-consuming pleasure. It causes him to gasp, cock clenching with his lover's every move but shooting out nothing. 

He was still sobbing, shaking like a leaf, yet overly satisfied. When the last of Alfred empties into him, they both collapse on each other. They're panting, they're wet, they're tired, but the American still manages to comfort his quaking being with reassuring kisses. 

Alfred took off Matthias' sloppy shirt. Not the easiest task with his cock buried deep in a shivering man's hole. 

"Easy does it." He croons as he helps the man off his shirt. With Alfred holding him tightly, Matthias tipped their balance off and they both fell to the bed on their sides.

Matthias squeaked when he felt the man's semi-erect cock stir inside him, but calmed and melted back to Al nonetheless. It was silent for more than ten minutes, only their breathing, their dreamy sighs and the sound of hot lips trailing cooling skin could be heard.

"Mind telling me why you asked?" Alfred gently slipping himself out and settling above him. Matthias gasps at the sudden loss but his neck being peppered by countless kisses and the loving circles drawn on his shoulder more than made up for it. 

Beautiful eyes land on him and a hardening cock was pressing on the side of his thigh. He became rather ticklish from the contact. Alfred was whining like a puppy, nuzzling and nibbling, eager to pry.

"I don't know...heat of the m-moment, I gu-guess." He stills a moan, Alfred licking at the small mark under his jaw. Of course, the fact that Al stops meant he wasn't content with that answer.

Al looks at him with a frumpy leer. God, he looked so kissable especially with the five-o'clock shadow going on. 

"What? I'm being s-serious." He wraps his arms around Al's neck and pulls him in. He gives the man his own kisses, sloppy and slow along his cheeks. The worst of the trembling stops as a hand smooths along his sides. Alfred melts just as easily, a moan shuddering out.

"Come on, don't make me fuck that sweet little ass of yers again." He set Matthias on his back and started rubbing his member on the muscled thigh covered with surprisingly soft skin.

"I don't mind. Starting to feel cold anyway." Matthias answers back, voice perfectly sore from all the moaning he did earlier. He was already spreading his legs.

But like the loving partner he was, Alfred pulled the thick duvet and even the blankets so that only the shoulders-up were exposed instead.

"See. _Warm._ " He smirks smugly, further pushing the man with a quick cuddle. He flips to his side still continuing his loving touches along his older lover's skin.

"Now come on. Tell me." He presses on, a finger teasing Matthias' navel. He props himself on his elbow, head in hand.

The man yields with a heavy sigh, turning to his side also. He walks two fingers up Alfred's broad chest until his Adam's apple. He smiles at how intently curious Al looked at him.

"I just-well, I wanted to hear ya say t-those stuff." Mat blushes and tries to hide his face in Al's broad chest. 

"Fitted the moment—felt so good, I didn't know what else to do. I don't know, I love ya Al, like I love ya so much and yer right, even that word doesn't feel enough to express it. You just make everything feel...right." He lifts his head up and plays with one curl on Al's chest like it was a stray string on a fabric. He felt his heart beat faster than they had a while ago. 

Damn, he could never bare anyone even his brothers to see him this vulnerable but with Alfred, it seemed perfectly alright to let go of everything. 

"Sorry, now I sound too chees-" he moans into Alfred's hungry lips. A hand wraps around his back and his pulled into the wave of heat oh so easily, he feels himself melting so quickly. The hand holding his face moves to his large cock, still freshly spent and sensitive.

Alfred gently rolls them over, getting on top of Matthias. His cock was already pressing close to his beloved's hole. He controls himself, not pushing in, but simply rubbing along the crack. He pampers Matthias just as he deserves to be, planting kisses, nibbles, and licks every where, inspired by the airy breaths the Dane took and the soft giggles he'd breathe out.

Al stops, draping himself over the taller man. He was hard but tired, God knows Matthias was too after a couple of rounds. So he trails a hand up to Mat's damp crown and brushes the stray clumps away from his handsome face. 

His heart flutters when he looks at those wonderful icy blue eyes, so pristine and enchanting. He swoops down to kiss his forehead, then his temple, then his chin. He snuggles, settling himself on Mat's expansive chest and draws circles with his thumb along he Dane's ribs.

"Better sleep." He says, feeling the man shift to get to a more comfortable position. 

Matthias doesn't reply, instead wrapping his arm around the man who embraced him just as warmly. A wordless kiss was exchanged, heated and hungry, hardly controlled, before settling to be close to each other as sleep wrapped them in restful bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> -always had a small HC that Alfred was the first to really make bottoming enjoyable for Matthias and the first Matthias ever let to top him with consent.


End file.
